What could have been
by inactiveGE
Summary: LRatio. Lemon. “Everything is going to be different soon, isn’t it?” He rasped. The infamous rooftop scene from episode 25. Possible spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Nor do I own any of the characters. Nothing is mine.

A/N: Spolier for 25! When I saw L standing in the rain, he looked so alone and lost and I just wanted Ratio/light to hug him and save him and make him feel secure and safe. So..this sprouted.

* * *

Ratio stared at L for a moment in disbelief; the man was just gazing up at the raining sky and talking about bells.

He hesitantly took a step towards him. No… he was going to kill this man…

But he couldn't stand it any longer; his previous innocent self had a desire too strong to quench.

L's eyes widened when he felt two strong arms come under his arms and grab his shoulders in an embrace. That body… so warm, so comforting.

"Stop talking like an idiot." Ratio spat harshly, where was all this concern for this man coming from?

L's arms hung limp has he was hugged, but he couldn't say he didn't welcome it. It felt too close to what was right. Too close to a truth he couldn't fully unmask.

"Everything is going to be different soon, isn't it?" He rasped, as they stood there in the rain, precious minutes passing, and neither made a move to depart.

"Don't say that. Hush." Ratio whispered. L was now, more than ever, just a simple child who never had any control in this new world he had unknowingly stepped in to. And Ratio felt as if his arms were the only blanket that could provide L with safety. Only he could protect L.

"Is Ratio-kun admitting to being my friend?" L asked, half teasing, though there was something misplaced in the question.

You will not die alone, Ratio promised to himself, as he whispered the words. "I promise, L that none in this world could replace what you are to me." To make a point of this, he stealthily unhooked one hand from L's right shoulder and brought it up to just behind his knees, then gently hoisted the man bridal style into his arms, and began walking towards shelter.

"Ratio-kun _does_ know L is not a girl, correct?" L pointed out, biting his thumb, though didn't look at all bothered by his current predicament.

"I'm saving you, L." Ratio promised, and set the man down on the steps. He bend down before him, and gently tilted the man's chin up towards him, then leaned in for a gentle kiss that held a satisfaction and sweetness his Utopia would never give him.

"Stay here." He pulled back and commanded as he went to get towels, both soaked.

When he got back, L was looking at the ground, frowning.

He would make him forget everything…

He brought the towel onto L's head, and began to rub it around, upsetting the chaotic order that was L's head. "If Ratio-kun does not stop teasing me, I'll feel loved." L said quietly, though not teasingly at all.

Ratio groaned as he kneeled behind the man, moving the towel around his black hair to collect the droplets. "And if L does not stop sulking, I'll get depressed as well, and then neither of us will ever feel better." He gently pressed his head to the base of his neck, kissing where he felt the pulse beating ever so calmly. "Take off your shirt." He ordered in a low tone.

He watched L's hands from his current position; they rose hesitantly as they peaked from the elongated cuffs.

He felt the pulse move just a little quicker as the thin material was peeled off the bared skin, turning pink at the feel of warmth from the body behind.

L turned when Ratio finished the job of slipping the shirt off his shoulders, and began to work on removing Ratio's shirt, though this was made difficult in his current position, as Ratio was burying his head further into L's shoulders, trailing kisses and using teeth to pick at the goose bumped skin.

The need to feel skin was imperative to both, and soon, pants had been slipped off as well. It was not the need for penetration, but every part of L was acutely aware of what parts were missing Ratio's complete touch.

"I'm going to come from behind." Ratio warned, as he turned L around, beginning to kiss the small bumps that arose on the back of his neck, his hand making a bee-line for that tight spot sure to cause both of them a lapse in memory of any events soon to come.

Already slicked with saliva, he slipped the first one in and was shocked to find it so amazingly tight.

L sat in his lap in the steps, not allowed to see Ratio's movements but certainly feeling the odd sensations. He tightened his grip on Ratio's spread legs as the digit moved inside of him. He grit his teeth, unwilling to let a sound escape.

That mouth ensnared the top of his ear, biting down fiercely enough that L was made to gasp slightly. "Open." Ratio growled, and L understood. Sounds were meant to be made.

L's grasp tightened again as a second finger was inserted, and he was prevented from squirming by another hand to gently but firmly hold his waist in place. He was strong, surely, but in this case, he was new to many things, and new especially to such a close awareness of another person's breathing, of their touch, of their effect on his skin.

He arched his neck and let out a groan as Ratio succeeded in finding the spot he had been searching for. Ratio pumped a little faster, and then withdrew, using both hands to raise L's hips above his hard erection.

In one sit, L was impaled and he let out a scream similar to the one he had let out that time he'd heard about death gods.

Ratio turned his head to capture him in a kiss as he began to lift him with ease, both hands now firmly tugging the waist both back down and upwards.

The pounding ceased to hurt once the sport had been hit continuously, and soon enough L felt the pressure come to his own erection.

L worked with his own hands desperately, very near his own completion as Ratio was.

And then it was all over much too soon. Ratio pulled out, and let out, letting L collapse onto his muscled stomach.

* * *

The older man looked up when he regained his normal breathing. "I was a virgin, Ratio-kun."

"So was I." He said, smirking back down at the face rising above his chest.

On a whim, L lifted himself and crawled on top of Ratio's bare chest, and dipped his lips in for a kiss. Ratio wrapped his arms protectively around the slimmer body, and deepened the kiss, rolling them over so he was on top once more. Pulling back, he was gifted with the sight of L's smile. A teasing, Cheshire grin, but that soon faded away and the light in his eyes dimmed to darkness so deep Ratio couldn't see his own reflection in them.

Ratio fell to his side, and gently nudged L closer to him, so L's head rested on him, one of his arms coiled precariously around his waist and hooking at the bend to keep him from tipping to his back. Ratio supported the movement with his own hand to L's back, and there they lay for what seemed to Ratio, too little of a time span.

Because then the buzz of a ring came, and the both looked over to L's discarded pants. Reluctant to let him leave, but still knowing he had his own destiny to fulfill, Ratio weakly unwrapped his arm and allowed L to crawl over to the cell phone.

He opened it and muttered a few non-committal noises before closing it and beginning to grab his boxers once more. "Perhaps something might turn out right." L said quietly, not meeting Ratio's eyes.

Ratio didn't like the ominous tone he took on, but he had to let it go. All of this would be over soon…

* * *

Dedicated to anyone who cried for Ep. 25 


End file.
